Lily Evans: Always the stubborn one
by eccentric indeed
Summary: You see that girl over there?  The one with the long beautiful red hair. Yep, that one.  She was always the smart one, the kind one, the amazing one and many other things.  And most especially, she was always the stubborn one.  Read and Review !


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

_**A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote at school. This is in James' POV. Read, enjoy and … den-den-den-den REVIEW!**_

**Always the stubborn one**

* * *

><p>You see that girl over there?<p>

The one with the long beautiful red hair. Yep, that one.

She was always the smart one, the kind one, the amazing one and many other things.

And most especially, she was _always_ the stubborn one.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Year<strong>

I, James Charlus Potter, never believed in _'love at first sight'_. It was rubbish really. But ever since I saw her for the first time in the Hogwarts Express, all of that changed.

It has been two months and I had found out that her name is Lily Marie Evans.

She is a muggle-born who has an evil sister and has Snivellus for a best friend. A very smart and talented Gryffindor and well, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life.

Oh, and I also found out that she's one stubborn witch.

"Hey Evans!" I called running towards her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to scowl at me. Why is she so unhappy to see me?

Ok, so maybe I have been pranking her for the past 2 months. But it wasn't that bad.

Waking up in the middle of the Black Lake isn't, right? Or having frogs in your soup? And love potion in your pumpkin juice?

Well, I like her. _How_ am I supposed to show it? Am I supposed to _tell_ her? Of course _not._

You don't tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot.

Shrugging and smiling charmingly, I watched as she struggled under the weight of her school books. Honestly, she looks like she going to study for NEWTS, and we're still ickle-little-firsties.

"Do you want me to carry your books for you? We have the same classes next." I told her politely. She scowled at me then sneered, "Scrawny git like _you_? No thanks."

Then she turned on her heel and continued walking. "I can carry my books by _myself_ Potter."

I looked at her retreating figure sceptically. She is _struggling._

"But _Evans_, you're strug—"

"No, I can do it without your help."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Year<strong>

It was Transfiguration and I was sitting behind her.

Professor Minnie told us to turn our rats into goblets and I had transfigured mine 10 minutes ago.

She _isn't_ done yet.

Huffing angrily and stomping her feet, she did some wrist movements but nothing happened to the rat. She sighed irritably for the millionth time and did it again.

Still nothing.

She groaned and was now trying to pull her hair out.

"Evans!" I whispered and she turned around and glared at me. Best not to mess with her.

"What?" She snapped, making me flinch. I cleared my throat and said, "Do you need help? I'm actually finished already, and it looks like you are having a hard time and I thought –"

"I can do this by _myself_, thanks."

I rolled my eyes as she tried and failed once again. Her frustration led her to flicking and twisting angrily.

I sighed. "Evans, _whoa!_ Stop, _stop_. You're going to take someone's eye out. Here let me—"

"No Potter, I_ don't_ want your help. I can do this _alone_."

* * *

><p><strong> 3rd Year<strong>

"Come _on,_ Evans. You, Me, Hogsmeade." I asked her for the _34th_ time that day.

"No."

"Now don't be so stubborn Evans. Just go out with me."

_"No."_

It continued until 5th year. Me asking my famous question and the stubborn woman that she is saying her most famous answer.

"Lily Marie Evans, will you go out with me?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>6th Year<strong>

After that incident in 5th year, I _tried_ to change.

But she's _still_ stubborn.

We were just dismissed from Herbology and were on our way back to the castle when it suddenly rained. Transfiguring a twig into an umbrella, I calmly made my way back.

As I passed a big tree, I noticed someone shivering underneath it. Getting closer to it, my eyes widened as I saw Lily Evans, soaking wet and shivering uncontrollably.

"Merlin Evans! Come here, oh, you're _so_ soaked. And your teeth are chattering! Here—"

"L-L-eave m-me a-al-alone P-P-Potter. I-I-I c-can g-go b-b-back to t-the c-castle b-b-by m-myself."

Rolling my eyes, I went closer to her.

"Evans, you are going to get sick!" She shook her head. I sighed irritably.

"N-no w-way P-Potter. I-I'm g-going t-t-t-to g-get out of t-this r-r-r-rain w-without a-anybody's h-h-h-help." She told me her lips quivering.

Before I could argue once more, she glared at me murderously and told me to _'get your arse into the castle!'_

The next morning, she got sick.

Lily Evans: _Always_ the stubborn one.

* * *

><p><strong> 7th Year<strong>

It's my last year at Hogwarts.

I got Head Boy which completely shocked everybody especially the Head Girl, which was _no other_ than, Lily Evans.

I tried to be a good boy this year and get into Evans' good graces. After a few months of great Head Boy behaviour, I finally got her to be my friend.

It was December at that time and it already began to snow.

Hogwarts looked like a winter wonderland.

It was a week before Christmas and that night I decided to go outside and take a stroll under the moonlight. Walking past the trees near the lake, a small figure by the benches caught my attention. Squinting through my foggy glasses , I chuckled as I saw a familiar redhead.

I walked towards Lily and sat beside her. While sitting beside her I noticed that she was just in her jammies.

"Merlin's beard Evans! Are you immune to the biting cold of the Christmas air?" I asked her incredulously. She chuckled. "I forgot to wear layers."

I rolled my eyes and handed her my coat. "_Here_, it will keep you warm."

Still smiling, she shook her head, "Nah."

I gaped at her. "Evans! It's _freezing_ cold. _Wear .it. Now._"

"No Potter, _becau—"_

"Evans, take_ it_!"

"But Potter!"

"No 'buts!' Merlin Evans, you'll get sick. _Again!_ Just stop being _so_ stubborn and just take it!"

She grinned at my flushed face and shrugged. She took my coat and wore it.

Suddenly giggling after a few minutes, she stood up and handed me back my coat. Smirking amusingly at me she said, "I was actually going to ask for a _hug_ Potter, but you were just _so stubborn_ with your coat. Thanks for it anyway." And with a wink, she left me with my jaw hanging open and a desire to burn the coat in my hand as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Do you still see that girl over there?<p>

The one with the long, beautiful hair. Yep, that one.

She was always the stubborn one.

And you know what else?

I_ finally_ got her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da ! that's the end of it !<strong>

**I want to know what you think , so REVIEW !**


End file.
